


Ending Genocide

by norm2000



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Determination (Undertale), Gen, Justice (Undertale), Mild Gore, Mild Language, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Souls (UnderTale), Spoilers, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norm2000/pseuds/norm2000
Summary: Resets are dangerous. They affect everyone, change everything, for better or worse. Some know about them, but most don't. Even a true reset can't undo every mistake. Frisk got too curiouse, and now chara owns their soul. On the surface, one has become aware of the resets, and plans to stop the genocides that plague even a true ending.





	1. True Genocide

There were only us left.  


Me, Sans, and Asgore.  


I am Alexander, head, no, the last of the human royal guard. When the monsters came from underground, I wasn’t sure what to think of them. The fear of them absorbing a soul was still there from the war, but they seamed to come in peace. For a year, there were no problems. Integrations, while rough, were going very well. As head of the HRG, I had to spend a lot of time with the monster’s royal guard and made friends with many of them. I became a regular at a monster café ran by a monster named Muffet, and often hung out with Undyne and Papyrus, I even helped with his training. Of course, that was all in the past.  


They are all dead now.  


The guard is dead.  


The people are dead.  


The monsters are dead.  


Just us three, against one kid.  


Out of every possible scenario I had thought up with when the monsters came, a brown-haired kid in a green and yellow sweater with red eyes killing everyone was not on the list. No one could stop them, whoever they were. I didn’t know Sans very well, but from what I saw I didn’t expect him to be as good a fighter as he was. I would even say he was better than Undyne. Asgore was… reluctant. He looked reluctant to fight, despite all the kid had done. It seemed like he recognized the kid, but I didn’t ask. I had to concentrate on the kid.  


With the soul of justice, I naturally weld duel pistols. Every soul used different weapon types in combat. While I meet people who preferred weapons of a different soul types, this is very uncommon. This kid had a soul of determination, a soul type I had never encountered before, but know about. The soul of determination was so rare, some thought it no longer existed. Determination is the most powerful, and most fragile, of the soul types. Easy for it to kill, easy for it to break. Deadliest with a bladed weapon, like this kid’s knife. One hit means death.  


I also had a weapon from the realm of determination, a sword made specially for me. A gift from the leader of the humans. Said it was made from determination itself, and to use it only in an emergency. This was definitely an emergency, but I used my guns instead. Getting near the kid would be suicide, so keeping a distance was necessary.  


Sans threw the kid against the wall, I shot at them, and Asgore threw a wave of fireballs. Somehow the kid dodged them all with only a scratch. The kid attacked Sans and he teleported back. His reaction time was getting slower, he was becoming tired. Can’t say I blame him, this kid was relentless, even I was getting tired. I unloaded a round of ammunition at them, and the kid kept dodging as they ate to replenish health. Asgore let down his guard, and the kid took advantage, killing him in one swift strike. One more on the kid’s hit list. I was shocked for a moment, but I didn’t let it show. I had to keep fighting.  


While the kid’s back was turned, I fired and hit them square in the back, major damage, but not a kill shot, they somehow survived, and was angry. They ate quickly and rushed me. Laying down gunfire at the kid’s feet, I jumped back and to the side. Just as I hoped, the shots slowed them down enough for me to dodge the attack. Sans was saying something, I wasn’t paying attention to it though. Wasn’t sure why he was talking to the human, could be for intimidation, could be to keep himself focus. Didn’t matter, I had to work harder now that Asgore was dead.  


Sans, suddenly, started going all out. I decided to hold back and catch my breath. He was focusing on the kid, so I wanted to avoid getting hit by accident. Eventually He was just throwing the kid around the room like a ragdoll. Eventually, he got too tired, and just held the kid down against the floor.  


“So, what now?” I asked  


“Nothing.”  


“Wait, what?”  


“They’ll hit us eventually, so, we do nothing till they give up.”  


“Um, ok? So we just stay here, forever?”  


“Or until… *Yawn* they fall asleep.” Sans said, clearly starting to nod off.  


Well, I thought about finishing the kid off then and there, but I figured with Sans holding them down I could go pay respect to Asgore. I went to the spot where he died and scoped up his dust. I knew it was tradition in monster culture to spread the dust over their favorite things. I wasn’t sure what to spread them over, but I saw a picture in his armor of Asgore with his… family? It was him, Toriel, a young goat child I assumed was his son, and… the kid? It was definitely the kid, or at least a look alike. I turned around to check the kid to be sure, when I saw them kill Sans.  


“Shit…” I said. I knew I should have killed the kid then and there, and now Sans is dead. It was just them and me, but the kid was almost dead. I knew what I had to do. I quickly brought out my sword and rushed the kid. Their HP was low from Sans’s last attack, so I only needed one hit. If I had used my guns, the kid could easily dodge and then heal themselves. Just holding the sword filled me with determination, enough determination to kill most monsters.  


As I hoped, the kid was too surprised to heal and went on the defense. Sword and knife clashed. Only one hit was needed to kill, on both ends. Dodge, slash, duck, parry, two blade smiths in combat. My lack of experience with a blade in combat was obvious, and inevitably I was hit with a killing blow.  


“Ha… Ha… Ha… well, that was… *cough* … interesting” I said. Even the determination from this sword couldn’t match the determination of the kid. Blood dripped down my chest. I wiped more blood off my face. Deep down, I knew it was impossible to win, but I couldn't give up. Any moment I will keel over, but the kid’s guard was down, they had already turned around. Quickly, I rushed and impaled them. Blood spladdered everywhere. The kid dropped to their knees and then to the floor. As much as it hurt, I smiled.  


“You may *cough* had killed everyone, but I killed you, so let’s *cough* call it a draw.” I said, falling to my knees, then to my side, all while coughing up blood. The kid was already dead, but I, for some reason, didn’t feel like I had issued justice. I realized the sword had turned my soul red, so I didn’t get the feeling I normally get after defeating a foe. Even with that into account, something still felt off, like I haven’t finished them off permanently.  


Suddenly, the world around me started to fizzle and glitch out like a computer program that wasn’t finished. Then, the world just… stopped. There was no explication, only darkness. I wasn’t sure if this was death or something else, but I saw a light in the distance. It was coming closer, and as it got closer, I began to make out the words “GAME OVER.” Then, they disappeared, and I wasn’t sure what to make of it.  


I woke in my bed, bolted upright, breathing heavily, hand immediately checking my chest for the wound or some bandages. There was nothing, I was comleatly healed. There wasn't even a scar. Confused, I checked my calendar by my bed. What I saw surrprised me the most. It was three days before the monster came from the underground.  


I had no idea what was going on.


	2. Waking up

I had no idea what was going on. It could have, no, must have been a dream, but it felt to real. Good thing it was my day off, I really didn’t feel like working today. I got up and looked around, room looked like it did before they came up. Just a bed, table, chair, and closet, and a few posters. I didn’t like spending money, probably why I chose to live in an apartment when I could afford something much nicer. I checked my clock, 10:37 am. Rubbing my temple, I walked to the bathroom.

I splashed some water in my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I never had a soldier’s face, too childlike and pale. Somewhat rounded cheeks with a five o’clock shadow that I could never get rid of even when I tried. My most prominent feature was my eyes. Golden yellow, with an intense, but friendly, look to them. I never could figure out why the king wanted me to be the head of the royal guard, I’m sure there were better men for the job, but he said I had the “special touch,” whatever that meant.

Dream or not, I wasn’t feeling well, so I decided to give Ol’ Doc a call. He was the best doctor alive, doing what many in his field thought to be impossible. Heck, the fact that he was alive and working at his age was a miracle on its own. If anyone could figure out what is happening to me, it was him. As I dialed the number, I looked over and caught a quick glimpse at the sword and stopped mid press. I could see a faint red glow coming from the sheath. I walked over and picked it up. Just from the sheath holding the sheath, I could feel determination flow through my veins. I wrapped it in a towel and finished dialing the number. He answered on the third ring.

“Hey Alex, you know I’m working today, right?”

“I do Doc, I need you to give me a checkup.”

“Odd, you looked ok yesterday when we talked… but I can schedule you in at 1:30 at the earliest. Is that ok?”

“Yea, that’s good, I’ll see you then.”

I hung up the phone and sat down. It took about ten minutes to walk to his office, giving me about two and a half hours to kill. I thought back to our conversation yesterday, or at least tried to… but I couldn’t. I tried to remember any recent events, but I couldn’t outside of before “yesterday,” before that kid, whoever they were, killed me. It was starting to feel less and less like a dream and more like a lost reality. I decided that the only thing I could do was wait and try to remember things from before.

As I sat and thought, I kept getting sidetracked by what were memories from the “dream.” I’d start remembering something that I thought was yesterday, or a few days ago, only to realize it didn’t happen. I decided that the best way to try to remember was with the news. I turned on the TV and flicked to the right channel. I watched as the two hosts talked about current events, including a speech that I gave on the possible benefits of becoming friends with the monsters, an opinion these reporters didn’t share. I do remember the speech, but it felt more like a distant memory than something that happened a couple days ago.

Realizing it was useless, I decided to look at the sword. Grabbing the towel it was wrapped in, I got it out and held it by the sheath. Using the towel as a glove, I pulled out the sword. It had a faint glow along the edge of the blade. The sword itself was a machete, about two feet long, with a jagged back edge. A diamond pattern was etched into the sides of the blade, with them overlapping in some areas and lining up in others. The glow of the blade also seemed to be coming from the pattern itself.

I sheathed the blade and put it down next to me and switched the TV over to some mindless anime till about 12:15. I then showered and got dressed in a somewhat formal outfit, Khaki pants and a button-down t-shirt. Being in the position I am means always having to look nice in public, though I always leaned more towards comfort. Then, at 1:10, I headed to Ol’ Docs office.


	3. Ol' Doc

After locking my apartment, I walked down the stairs and walked too Doc’s office. While everyone calls him “Ol’ Doc,” his real name was James. He’s about 85-95 years old, Hispanic, with gray hair. Standing at about five feet two and walks with a wooden cane with gold trim. He’s been a doctor for about 50 years, and the head of the medical division for twelve years.

I walked down the familiar path to the Med Lab. I am often posted as a guard there. Along with being one of the largest hospitals in the country, it’s the main source of medical research. It’s rumored that Doc replaced some of his organs with machines to test them, but no one knows for sure. 

Anyways, I arrived at the Med Lab and walked in, the clock on the wall read said it was 1:22. I walked up to the receptionist and said I was here for Ol’ Doc.

“Ah yes, he said to expect you, just… uh, what’s that?”

She pointed to the towel I wrapped my sword in. I told her that it was private, hinting it was “above her paygrade,” and she accepted it. I went over to the waiting area and sat down. At 1:34, Doc came out.

“Ah, Alexander, how are you?”

“Not sure, lets talk in your office.”

We walked up the stairs and into his office. It was a mixture of Mexican culture and medical equipment. Jars of… biological things, lined the shelves, along with genuine artifacts he collected over the years. His desk had various knick-knacks and papers were scattered all over it. 

“So, why did you call me?”

“Well, remember the sword made of determination?”

“Yes?”

“Well…” I unwrapped the sword and used the towel to unsheathe it. When Doc saw the glow, his eyes went wide. 

“Do you remember, using it, possibly in another timeline?”

“Kind of, I think it might be a dream.”

“Come over here.”

He took me over and got out a machine he used to check a person’s soul. He turned it on and pressed some buttons. Doc then connected it to his computer, and my soul showed up. It was yellow, but occasionally glitched to red. Doc rubbed his temple.

“Just as I feared, a reset happened. Alex, when did this, ‘dream,’ take place.”

“About a year into the future.”

“And what happened?”

“Well, in about 3 days monsters come from Mt Ebote in peace, led by a kid with a red soul as their ambassador. The transition, while somewhat rocky, went surprisingly well. There was going to be peace. Everything was going well, when something happened. The ambassador went missing and, something, with the soul of determination, killed everything. It looked human but felt like a demon. I saw a picture of it with the king and queen of monsters, seemingly as their child. I tried to use the sword to kill it, and it didn’t work. I was killed, and then I woke up.”

“Well, that’s not good.”

“its just a dream, right?”

“Mabey, but the way this sword is glowing, probably not.”

“So, it really happened?”

“We have to wait and see.”

I thanked him, and left, more confused than before. Could I be aware of other timelines, or was I really dreaming? I have no clue. I guess I just needed to wait and see. If the monsters come up like I remembered, or dreamed, then I guess its true. 

 

The next day nothing significant happened, I had guard at the capitol building, but nothing special. The day after, however, was different. I was at guarding the capitol building, again, when I saw a black void in the distance. Then it enveloped me, and “GAME OVER” appeared again. Then I woke up, again.

“What, just happened?”


	4. New Timeline

I got out of bed and looked at my calendar. It’s the same day I woke up too last time. Sure enough, had the same schedule too. I walked into the living room and sat down. Turning on the news, I saw my same speech from last time. I walked over to the case where my sword was, and it was still glowing. Something was definitely off. I called Ol’ Doc again and set up the same appointment, then sat down to watch the same anime. I sighed and rubbed the sides of my head. Something was going on, I just wasn’t sure what.

I got dressed and walked to Doc’s office and walked in right when Doc came out.

“Alex, what are the odds?”

“One to one, we need to talk. Your office.”

After arriving at his office, I showed him the sword, and explained what happened in the last two timelines.

“Well,” Ol’ Doc said, “That’s not good.”

“What do you recommend?”

“I don’t know, I guess try to find the person who killed you in the first timeline, they’re probably the one causing it.”

“How do you know?”

“I don’t for sure, but it’s a good start.”

I thanked him and left. I then left and went to the Royal Guard Headquarters, we had information on almost everyone, so if I could find them anywhere, it would be here. I walked right in and started to look through the catalog. I worked all through the day and night and found nothing. I decided I needed to get some help, so I called in my friend Ryan, who oversees this department. 

“Hey Alex, what’s up?”

“Business, I need you to do a sketch.”

I told him about the killer, and thirty minutes later, he had a good depiction of the person. He said that he would keep an eye out for anyone resembling this person. I left and went home, and just did nothing for the rest of the day. I went to bed early that night, not sure what to make of anything. 

The next day went like normal, but the following day was when something major happened. The monsters came from the underground lead by the human ambassador. I was nearing the end of my shift when I was called to the base of Mount Ebbot. Their they were, Just as I remember from the first timeline. I came with the king and to talk to their king and their ambassador. 

After the political discussion, we decided that for the time being the monsters would stay in camp on the outside until more permanent arrangements could be made.


	5. Finding Information

A few days later, I was sitting in my office playing a video game on my PC when there was a nock on the door. After closing the game and bring up a file I was working on earlier. I said to come in, and it was Ryan. 

“Hey, Alex, we need to talk.”

“yea, what’s up?”

“Remember the sketch you asked me to do? Well, I think I found something out.”

He handed me a photo, it was the same one from the first timeline.

“How did you find this?”

“I was on guard duty when I passed by Asgore and he offered me some tea. We sat around at his tent and talked. I saw the photo on a shelf and asked him about it. After some persuading, I finally convinced him to let me borrow it. According to him this kid was the first to fall in the underground, a hundred years ago. Said their name is Chara. Are you sure this is the kid?”

“Positive.”

“Well, the only thing I can suggest is to check old records for any info on this kid. Other than that, I got nothing.”

I thanked Ryan as he left, then I looked up the files on my computer, only to find that they were in storage. The problem with that is that our storage is infamous for how disorganized it is, but if I were to find anything about this kid, I had to start searching. 

After my shift I left for the storage hangers. Thanks to my rank I got in easy, the only thing that will be easy tonight. I entered the building and turned on the light. Rows and rows of boxes filled with people’s files. I knew that the files I needed would be towards the back. Sighing, I grabbed the first box and started looking.


	6. Finding information

A few days later, I was sitting in my office playing a video game on my PC when there was a nock on the door. After closing the game and bring up a file I was working on earlier. I said to come in, and it was Ryan. 

“Hey, Alex, we need to talk.”

“yea, what’s up?”

“Remember the sketch you asked me to do? Well, I think I found something out.”

He handed me a photo, it was the same one from the first timeline.

“How did you find this?”

“I was on guard duty when I passed by Asgore and he offered me some tea. We sat around at his tent and talked. I saw the photo on a shelf and asked him about it. After some persuading, I finally convinced him to let me borrow it. According to him this kid was the first to fall in the underground, a hundred years ago. Said their name is Chara. Are you sure this is the kid?”

“Positive.”

“Well, the only thing I can suggest is to check old records for any info on this kid. Other than that, I got nothing.”

I thanked Ryan as he left, then I looked up the files on my computer, only to find that they were in storage. The problem with that is that our storage is infamous for how disorganized it is, but if I were to find anything about this kid, I had to start searching. 

After my shift I left for the storage hangers. Thanks to my rank I got in easy, the only thing that will be easy tonight. I entered the building and turned on the light. Rows and rows of boxes filled with people’s files. I knew that the files I needed would be towards the back. Sighing, I grabbed the first box and started looking.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to post on a Bi-weekly schedule. Don't get mad if I miss a deadline, I'll try to make it up in the future if I do. This is my first fanfic ever, so lets hope I don't suck. *nervous laughter*


End file.
